epic_songsfandomcom-20200213-history
Happy
"Happy" is a song written, produced, and performed by American singer Pharrell Williams, from the Despicable Me 2 soundtrack album. It also served as the lead single from Williams' second studio album, Girl (2014). It was first released on November 21, 2013, alongside a long-form music video. The song was reissued on December 16, 2013, by Back Lot Music under exclusive license to Columbia Records, a division of Sony Music.1 "Happy" is an up-tempo soul and neo soul song on which Williams's falsetto voice has been compared to Curtis Mayfield by critics. The song has been highly successful, peaking at No. 1 in the United States, United Kingdom, Canada, Ireland, New Zealand, and 19 other countries. It was the best-selling song of 2014 in the United States with 6.45 million copies sold for the year,3 as well as in the United Kingdom with 1.5 million copies sold for the year.4 It reached No. 1 in the UK on a record-setting three separate occasions and became the most downloaded song of all time in the UK in September 2014;5 it is the eighth highest-selling single of all time in the country.6 It was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Original Song. A live rendition of the song won the Grammy Award for Best Pop Solo Performance at the 57th Annual Grammy Awards. Lyrics It might seem crazy what I'm 'bout to say Sunshine she's here, you can take a break I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space With the air, like I don't care baby by the way Huh, because I'm happy Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof Because I'm happy Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth Because I'm happy Clap along if you know what happiness is to you Because I'm happy Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do Here come bad news, talking this and that (Yeah) Well, give me all you got, and don't hold it back (Yeah) Well, I should probably warn you I'll be just fine (Yeah) No offense to you, don't waste your time Here's why Because I'm happy Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof Because I'm happy Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth Because I'm happy Clap along if you know what happiness is to you Because I'm happy Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do Hey, come on, uh Bring me down, can't nuthin' (happy) Bring me down My level is too high to bring me down (happy) Can't nuthin', bring me down (happy) I said, let me tell you now, unh (happy) Bring me down, can't nuthin', bring me down (happy, happy, happy) My level is too high to bring me down (happy, happy, happy) Can't nuthin' bring me down (happy, happy, happy) I said Because I'm happy Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof Because I'm happy Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth Because I'm happy Clap along if you know what happiness is to you Because I'm happy Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do Because I'm happy Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof Because I'm happy Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth Because I'm happy Clap along if you know what happiness is to you Because I'm happy Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do Come on, unh bring me down can't nuthin' (happy, happy, happy) Bring me down my level is too high (happy, happy, happy) Bring me down can't nuthin' (happy, happy, happy) Bring me down, I said Because I'm happy Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof Because I'm happy Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth Because I'm happy Clap along if you know what happiness is to you, eh eh eh Because I'm happy Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do Because I'm happy Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof Because I'm happy Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth Because I'm happy Clap along if you know what happiness is to you, eh hey Because I'm happy Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do, heh come on Category:Pop Category:Pharrell Williams Category:Girl (Album)